Stormy Night
by Megan Elizabeth York
Summary: What Mary and Joey do one stormy night in the 90211. MaryxJoey
1. Wonderful Kiss

**Hey guys! I'm obsessed with Another Cinderella Story right now ive watched it like 15 times already :D lol anyway…. This story starts when they're taking the break in Mary's room during their dancing thingy. Anyway I wanted to do more with this scene so… HERE!**

"Why don't we pick up again tomorrow right here?" Joey asks me as he leans over my face while I'm laying head-up on my bed.

"As in my house? As in this position?" I ask with a skeptic look.

"I'm not that kind-of guy." He states giving me a look.

"Mmm Somehow I don't find that entirely convincing." I say.

"Mmm. Why is that?" He asked. "Because of this?"

He leans down more and I can feel my heart racing and I think I'm about to faint. He leans in more and I smile. Maybe I'm not his charity case...I felt his lips up against mine and it felt like how they describe it in the books. As if we had our own fireworks show going off around us. We both gasp a little and pull back. I open my eyes and stare into his eyes as he looks in mine.

I lean-up and let my unexperienced lips crash against his soft, warm lips. He takes over short after. It felt like the perfect harmony of an orchestra surrounding us. I felt the bed moving as he joined me, lying beside me, but there was never any separation in our lips, only more passion into each movement we made. The guitar solo came in a very Andrew Lloyd Webber style as we tangle ourselves together, his hands roaming down my back to my waist.

I tangled my hands in his short, curly hair as the kiss deepened. The darkened sky started bursting out bolts of electricity but neither of us seamed to notice, the only thing that mattered was the kiss going on between us.

"MARY! MARY! MARY!" came the yells of my 'sisters'.

"aaaahhhhhhh." I groaned as Joey separated his mouth from mine.

He chuckled a little as I got up to answer the intercom thingy... what was it called?

"Whoa." We said as we heard a loud clap of thunder ringing through the room.

I finally got to the intercom thingy and answered.

"Yes?"

"We're hungry." Britt groaned.

"Yea. Make us some food!" Bree said.

"Fine." I cut off the connection as Joey comes over to me and softly massages my shoulders.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go out in this?" He asks me softly as we sit on my bed while he continues rubbing my shoulders.

"Because if you don't I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life." I responded as I leaned back so I could rest the back of my head on his chest.

"Oh. It doesn't seem as if you want to go." he chuckled as I closed my eyes.

"I don't. They're leaving for Natalia's in like 3 minutes. They're going shopping 'til God knows when, but I do know the stores at the mall are having some huge sale 'til like 5 in the morning and they're planning on staying for the whole thing then catch a movie." I told him.

"Hhmmm," he said muffled into my hair, "maybe you could make it up to me then. Now go before they call the wicked witch of the west." He said.

I got up and walked to the bathroom fixing my appearance. I went to my chair and grab my jacket, slipped on my shoes, and headed out into the rain running to the front door.

"Finally! Natalia's gonna be here any moment to pick us up!" I hear someone say as I walk into the house, closing the door behind me.

"What would you like?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

"I guess just a salmon sandwich since it took you so long to get in here." Britt said.

"Me too!" came the second voice.

"Ok." I searched the fridge for the food and went to go get the bread. I had their sandwiches made in no time.

BEEP came a noise from outside.

"Gotta go!" came two screams from upstairs. They came downstairs, grabbed their sandwiches and were out the door in record time.

I leaned against the counter. "You're welcome." I muttered to the now empty house.

I heard the door open and then close. I silently groaned. What do they want now? The person moved 'til they were standing beside me.

"Not exactly the response I was expecting." I heard the person say. Wait I know that voice. Joey!

I opened my eyes meeting the eyes of the man I had spent most of my day with.

"I-I thought… I didn't m-mean... I should… I-I" I stumbled around the right words until he cut me off by his lips, once again against mine.

"I know." He reassured me after we separated.

"You hungry?" I asked after seeing the clock. How long had we been in my room?

"Hm?" He asked confused until he followed my gaze to the clock on the side wall, "6 o'clock eh?" He asked as his stomach grumbled.

"I guess that's a yes then." I said fighting back the giggles.

"I guess. First, let's get in some clean clothes..." He said. "I have some spare clothes in my car. I'll be right back." He said. I gave him a skeptic look. "My mom gets paranoid that my car's going to break down and I'll need extra clothes." He explained.

"Oh." I said. He kissed me softly on the lips before leaving the house into the storm outside.

**ok short I know but I had to separate it her. :D now press that button right there in the middle and tell me what you think. Ok?**

**XxPix**


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 2!**

**Lol here it is :D**

_Last chapter_

"_I guess. First, let's get in some clean clothes…" He said. "I have some spare clothes in my car. I'll be right back." He said. I gave him a skeptic look. "My mom gets paranoid that my car's going to break down and I'll need extra clothes." He explained._

"_Oh." I said. He kissed me softly on the lips before leaving the house into the storm outside._

_This chapter._

About 5 minutes later he came back into the house soaking wet.

"I hope you brought clothes for yourself." I said laughing.

"Yea." He said. He handed me my gym bag. "I threw in your 'bathroom needs' and some other stuff. There was some stuff in there anyway too." He said. "I didn't want to look through your closest so which one?" He asked holding-up two of his shirts. One was a plain pale blue button-up dressy shirt and the other was a stripped black and white polo shirt.

"That one." I said pointing to the pale blue one. He handed it to me as a smile crossed his face. I guess he'd hopped I'd pick that one..

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right." I said pointing him in the right direction. "I'm going to head upstairs." I said as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

I locked the door as I looked at my appearance in the mirror. Might as well grab a shower right? I looked into my bag and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner. Tami and I had just gone shopping earlier that month and I had bought almost every single scent 'Bath & Body Works' had and everything that went with them in the new look for the Signature Scents or whatever. I pulled out the one I had put in my gym bag for gym later on this week, 'Warm Vanilla Sugar'. It smelt amazing!

I grabbed my razor, wash cloth and body gel and stepped into the shower. I had to make this record time.

In about 30 minutes I was successfully out of the shower having shaved my legs, and washed my whole body. So much for record time!

I plugged in my straightner that does so much more than just straighten, and quickly dried off my body. I applied lotion all over my body and sprayed the 'Warm Vanilla Sugar' scent all over my body 'til I was sure that I smelled like it, but it wasn't too strong that you could smell me from miles away.

I took out my make-up and applied my eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow making my eyes 'pop'. I put on my cover-up and finished applying my make-up. I brushed me teeth 'til they were pearly white.

I brushed my hair and made it wavy with my life-saver hair straightner and so much more.

I put on my underwear and bra and looked in the bag for my options in pants. I had a pair of my dark denim short shorts and a pair of long jeans. I picked-up the shorts and put them on. They had just a little length to them with made me laugh silently. I had never thought much of them other than the fact that they kept me cool in the summer. I put on the blue top which matched Joey's eyes almost perfectly. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. You could barely see my shorts beneath the dress shirt of Joey's I had on. The shirt was so thin you could see some of my bra underneath it; it was a little big on me too. My skinny legs were shiny thanks too the lotion I had applied earlier. My toenails were manicured with white tips along with my fingernails because Tami and I had just gotten them done yesterday. Had they planned this?

My ringtone went off and I opened my phone (Joey and I had found it while we were cleaning early this morning).

NEW TXT MESSAGE

Tami

- View now

- View later

I selected view now.

_Hey! What you doin? Dustin and I are hanging out!_

_XxTami_

I laughed. I knew they would get together ever since they meet in the hallway.

_Lol. The freaks are gone and Joey and I have been hanging out all day. I just got out of the shower and I'm planning on going down in like in 2 seconds._

_OoMary_

Send. It took less than 2 minutes for her to replay.

_OMG! What are you wearing? send me a pic!_

_XxTami_

I laughed to my self silently thanking myself my phone had such good picture quality. I took a picture so she could see my whole body and sent it. She was going to go nuts! Sure enough my phone went off.

_O.M.G.! u r gonna drive him crazy! Dustin said that's his shirt! Thank god for the shorts underneath! BARELY! Ur blues match the color of his eyes! Omg! I'll let you go then. Txt or call me whenever u can and spill the beans!_

_XxTami_

_K_

_OoMary_

I shut the phone. Tami was going to go nuts. Lol. I reapplied my lip gloss and opened the bathroom door to find a gift waiting for me. I picked it up and read the note.

_Something beautiful, for my beautiful._

_JP_

I gasped when I opened the box. Inside was a three diamond necklace. Very simple, but very beautiful. I picked it up and held it to the light. It was set on a silver necklace with a diamond extending on a line followed by two other diamonds. I can't let him give this to me! I saw writing on the lid of the box that read:

_I will not take this back or give it to someone else. I will make you except it if I have too._

_JP_

Just like Joey to do that.

I walked back into the bathroom and put the necklace around the neck. I had to unbutton some of my, Joey's, shirt so he could see that I was wearing it.

I put all my stuff in my gym bag and threw on the pair of black sandal high-heels which, now, seemed very appropriate.

**End of chapter 2! Lol I have like 5 billion things picked out so of right now there are going to be atleast one sequal! As of right now I don't care if anyone reads this story im having WAY too much fun writing this! Lol but you know… clicking on that review button doesn't hurt! :D plz! We have like 4.5"x4.5" brownies in my house! Want one? Oh and the necklace link is **.?p=&s=14k%20White%20Gold%20Three-Stone%20Diamond%20Drop%20Pendant%20(I/H-I,%201/4%20ct.%20tw.)&pid=3169 **I'll post it on my page in case this doesn't work. Review!! Please?**


	3. Dinner

**Oh I am having so much fun!!! I have like the next 5 years of their life planned. Lol :D**

_Last Chapter_

_I put all my stuff in my gym bag and threw on a pair of black, sandal high-heels which, now. seemed very appropriate._

_This Chapter_

I put the bag outside the bathroom and quietly walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I was stunned at what waited for me. The sofa was turned so it now faced the lit fire. The coffee table had a dark, brown cloth over top along with two wine glasses, two sets of utensils, a bottle of sparkling grape juice, and a vase of roses.

I walked down to find out where my mystery man was to find him in the kitchen putting our food on plates. He hadn't noticed me, or at least I hadn't noticed if he'd noticed, so I took this opportunity to look at what he was wearing. He had a dark brown dress shirt, like mine, on that matched my eye color perfectly, faded dark denim 'Buckle' jeans, and dressy tennis shoes.

"Hello there." I said as he turned around. He looked at me up and down taking in my appearance.

"Hello yourself," he said. He came up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. "I thought you might want the night off of cooking." He said smiling.

"Mmm… You thought right." I said smiling back.

"I'll be right back, stay here" and with that he went into the living room. He turned on the stereo with some classical instrumental music. He set down our food and was back at my side in no time.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." I said apologetically.

"It's worth the wait. Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand.

"We shall" I said resting my hand in his palm. He led me into the living room where the song we had first danced together, to his knowledge and technically it was our first _dance _dance, was playing.

Iit was our song.

He pulled me closer as we danced in the dimly lit room. We danced all around the room like we had the night at the ball. The only difference was now we knew who are partner was and we danced more intense than anyone had ever before.

The song was almost over and he leaned me down into the dip, tracing the side of my body sending shivers down my spine. The song end and he lifted me up gently kissing me on the lips. We pulled away after only a few seconds.

"Shall we eat now?" I asked after a while staring into each other's eyes.

"We shall." He led me to the sofa helping me sit down. He sat down beside me picking up the "wine" bottle.

"Can I interest you in some 'Sparkling Grape Juice' Mademoiselle?" He asked showing off the bottle to me.

"Yes. Thank you Monsieur." I said giggling at his formal tone. He poured our glasses handing mine to me.

"To us _alone_ with no Dominique or clones." He said holding up his glass.

"To _us_." I said clinking my glass to his. We both took out respectful sip.

"So," he said setting his glass down.

"So,"

"You have a relaxing shower?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take that long-I was already wet-I just-…" I tried to explain before I started laughing at myself. It wasn't long before he started laughing with me.

"It's fine. It gave mw more time to do this..." He said gesturing to the space around us.

"It's amazing," I said matter-of-factly. "This food is amazing too." I said as I took my second bite.

"Why, thank you." He said.

We sat for a while talking about nothing important, just happy to be with one another. Outside of our cozy area the thunder was still going on in the background, it seemed normal to us now though.

When we finished Joey cleaned up our mess and brought out a new bottle for us to drink. He poor us both a new glass, handed me my glass and sat down beside me. I curled into his side, his arm around me, holding me close. It felt natural, like we'd been here all our lives.

"I see your wearing a new necklace." He said. Looking down to were it rested by my collar-bone.

"Yea. I have this boyfriend who likes to spoil me." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm." I said.

He chuckled as he lightly kissed the top of my head.

"You know," I said, "Ever since my mom died a while back I always felt as if a part of me left with her. Even after I meet Tami, I never felt truly happy. Now," I said looking into his eyes, "I finally feel happy."

"Really?" He asked the sound of disbelief in his vice.

"Really." I said leaning-up and kissing his lips softly.

"So Mr. Parker," I asked, "What would you like to do?"

"Well, I was thinking some of this," he said as he kissed me hair, "Some of this," he said kissing my forehead, "some of this," he said kissing the bridge of my nose, "some of this," he said kissing the tip of my nose, "some of this." He said kissing my right check, "some of this," he said kissing my left check, "some of this," he said kissing my neck up and down, "some of this," he said kissing my collar-bone, "some of this," kissing the corner of my lip, "some of this," kissing the other corner, "and a _whole_ lot of this." He said planting his lips, finally, fully against mine.

I sat down both of our drinks so my hands were free to roam elsewhere. He turned me over so he was hovering over me. I let my hands move all around his chest, feeling his muscles up and down his upper torso. He let his hands roam my body as well.

"We shouldn't," I said between kisses.

"I know." He said kissing my neck.

"But I want to…" I said.

"Me too."

"I thought you weren't that guy…"

"For every other girl in the universe."

"Mmm I guess we'll have to let that slide then." I said.

"Why thank you." He said finding his way back to my mouth.

We changed positions to where I was hovering over him now.

"Whoa." He said at my force. I started kissing him all over, taking as much as possible as I could.

"Would you mind bringing those back-up here?" He asked after a while. I smiled as my mouth trailed back-up to his mouth, kissing everything on the way.

"Thank you." He said between kisses.

"Anything for you." I said.

**There you are! Ok chapter 4 will probably be up in like 4 minutes. Lol I'm just sitting here writing! Me and my sis have Another Cinderella Story on like repeat! Lol it keeps the juices going! Lol now plz plz plz press that button below this little passage thing. You'll make me really really really happy! :D**

**XxPix**


	4. What is he doing?

**Chapter… what 4??? Right? Here we go…**

_Last chapter_

"_Would you mind bringing those back-up here?" He asked after a while. I smiled as my mouth trailed back-up to his mouth, kissing everything on the way._

"_Thank you." He said between kisses._

"_Anything for you." I said._

_This Chapter_

We pulled away eventually having to breath at some point.

"Hey," I said sitting up, "You want to make some brownies?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure." He said. We both stood up. I grabbed our glasses, knowing we'd want them sooner or later.

I dragged him by the hand to the kitchen. I grabbed the box of brownies from the cupboard with Joey's help.

Joey had resorted to singing 'Just that Girl' into kitchen utensils. I was laughing my heart out as he danced around the kitchen.

I put the brownies in the oven and resorted to dancing with him. We came up with crazy dances as we cleaned up my mess around the kitchen; we were getting quite good at that. When we were done we were laughing so hard that we had to lean on each other for support.

He put me on the counter top when he found enough strength and put his arms around his waist and I tangled my hands in his hair. It wasn't long before we started kissing again. It felt so good just to feel his lips against mine.

"Well we have 10 minutes 'til the brownies come out." I said handing him his glass after we broke off the kiss.

"We do? What ever shall we do?" He asked.

"What are you thinking?" I ask stopping the glass half way into my mouth.

"Oh nothing…" He said taking a sip of his drink.

I rolled my eyes and took my drink the other way up to my lips.

I had been dragged into the living room by Joey who was now doing something. Did I mention he had blind folded me?

"I need you to get up and out of here." Joey said lifting me up bridal style.

"Whoa! Warning next time please?" I asked him while my hands roamed to try and find his face.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled, probably at my behavior.

"Trying to find… AH" I said as I found what I had been searching for. I leaned in and softly kissed his lips. "There. Ok taking me wherever." I said perfectly happy now. He laughed and took me into the sitting room.

"Ok you can take off the blind fold. The Funk told me that you better call Tami because she's going nuts over this."

I laughed at my best friend's behavior. Figures.

"Ok." I said. I lightly kissed him on the lips again before he left the room. How did I get so lucky?

I took out my phone and dialed Tami's number.

"Hello?" answered a male voice from the other end of the phone.

"Who is it?" Came a faint voice in the background.

"Hey Dustin its Mary. Can I talk to Tami?" I said into the phone.

"MARY? Give me the phone! AH!" I heard Tami yell. "Hello?"

"Hey Tami." I said bracing myself for the screams that would be exploding from the other end any second.

"MARY! AHH! Spill the beans! NOW!" she screamed into the receiver.

Joey came in and looked at me with a skeptic look.

"Tami. Can I use the bathroom?" I mouthed to him. He looked at me and then caved but not without the blindfold.

When I was safely in the upstairs bathroom, I grabbed my bag from the outside and locked the door.

"Ok, I'm in the bathroom." I said into the phone.

"Spill." Came Tami's voice.

"Well… after I finished in the bathroom, which you saw, I went downstairs. He put the sofa in front of the fireplace, which he lit, and had a dark brow table cloth on the table. He even gave me a NECKLACE! I'll show it to you on Monday… anyway where was I? Oh yea ok he also had a vase of roses on the coffee table and a bottle of that grape juice that comes in those wine bottles. He was wearing a dark brown dressy button down shirt that MATCHES me EYES! And dark faded jeans. We've basically just talked the whole night… and kissed… a lot. Now he's doing something and I have no idea of what it is…" I trailed off into the phone having to take it farther from my ear and stopping at parts because of Tami's screaming and questions during it. I touched up my appearance as we talked. It was like she was on speaker phone.

"He Tami, What time is it?" I asked suddenly suspicious of the time. "Umm 11:30. Why?" "Just wondering…" I pulled away from there mirror. There. All better.

_Knock_

"What was that?" Tami asked.

"Joey." I said.

I opened the door to find a note.

_Follow the trail._

_JP_

"Ahhh Tami, I'll talk to ya later ok?" I ask.

"Alright," Tami sighed into the phone, "bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket.

**I know its short…oh well it's a filler I cant add much more. Now press the button. PLEASE?**

**XxPix**


	5. Perfect Ending

**OMG this chapter goes out to SourSkittles232 for giving me the idea for this story! Yea I went to bed last night, sue me (plz don't). SO it's the last chapter of this story! Enjoy! Hope you like it! (ps yes I changed my name I have one of the stories I wrote stuck in my head and the one girls nick-name was Pixie so yea…)**

_Last chapter_

_**Follow the trail.**_

_**JP**_

"_uhhh Tami, I'll talk to ya later ok?" I ask._

"_Alright," Tami sighed into the phone, "bye."_

"_Bye." I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket._

_This chapter._

I closed the door behind me and looked at the floor.

What was the trail?

There was a faint sound of a guitar in the background. I followed it naturally.

On the staircase there was a note that read:

_Reading this? Good, you're on the right path._

_JP_

I smiled. What exactly was he doing?

I slowly made my way down the stairs listening to the music.

Singing started to led me to where we had been once before.

_I'm tryna say it right  
Been rehearsin this all night  
And I had the worst plan down  
But now nothings comin out  
Cus your like a movie star  
I lose track of where we are  
I know it sounds so cliched  
But you take my breath away_

I walked into the living room where everything had been put to where it had once been, the fire still roaring. There were candles on the fire place filling the room with the scent of Vanilla.

Sitting in the middle the floor on the same cloth that had been on the table, was my prince charming, singing to me.

_You need it  
Can you feel like I knew you forever  
Exciting, familiar but new_

I smiled and walked closer to him. Smiling he continued his song.

_Now I know that no-one else would do  
All that I knew  
Nothing was true  
No-one else I see  
the one that sees me  
for what I can be  
in everything you do  
I think I found a new classic in you_

Tears started coming to my eyes as I sat down bedside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

_It's become so hard  
for me to be surprised  
But your bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes  
But when I dance with you  
its how I speak the truth  
It's just classic when we met  
Now you make me new_

I sang along, harmonizing with the verse we had sung earlier in my room. He did this for me!

_  
__Now I know that no-one else would do  
All that I knew  
Nothing was true  
No-one else I see  
the one that sees me  
for what I can be  
in everything you do  
I think I found a new classic in you_

_I think I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh  
I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh  
I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh  
I found a new classic in you  
Uh oh"""_

We sang together as I caught onto the lyrics.

The strumming stopped and we just looked into each other's eyes. He was so perfect. As of right now, he was mine.

He was no longer the Joey Parker girls screamed over, who they fawned over, proclaiming their love to him. He was mine, he was MY Joey not THEIRS, MINE all MINE.

He leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. He nibbled on my lower lip making me want him more, want him and me together for always.

He gained access to my mouth playing tricks with his tongue roaming my mouth, licking up the bits and pieces of brownie batter I hadn't devoured.

He laid me down, no longer wanting to support the both of us sitting up and we resumed where we had left off earlier, our hands roaming one another's body. Each wanting more than just a kiss but knowing we shouldn't.

We deepened the kiss, tangling out bodies together.

_BEEP_

We both looked up. What was that?

"Brownies." We said one reality hit us, making us both laugh.

"I'll get them," Joey said standing up.

"Ok," I responded watching him leave the room. I took off my shorts. They didn't do much for covering me up and we both knew we weren't going there tonight so it didn't matter anyway.

"How soon can we eat these?" Joey asked from the kitchen.

"I don't know... I normally take them out of the pan and stick them in the freezer for I bit. I just eat them with ice cream."

"Then we'll do that." He said popping his head out the kitchen, smiling at me.

"OK." I said smiling.

He came back in a couple minutes later, two bowls in his head.

"Oh. My. Gosh! How much whipped cream did you put on those?" I asked, looking at the mountain of Redi Whip on the top of the ice cream.

"Enough to do this." He said leaning down putting a blob of the stuff on my nose.

"Hey," I exclaimed at his response. I took a blob of it and put it on his nose, getting even.

"Just know," I said pointing a finger at him, "You started it."

"That I did." He said kissing my nose, getting the stuff off of it.

We sat there in front of the fire, the flames warming our bodies while we talked and ate.

"How much fudge did you put in this? I feel like I'm eating in Mary Poppin's bag." I said enjoying the chocolaty goodness.

"Just enough." He said. We cleaned up and were soon on the couch, no trace of us ever being there that night.

"You know, there is something I've always wanted to do." I told him putting back on my shorts. The storm had let off and I figured I would need them for my plan.

"And what would that be?" He asked skeptically looking at me.

"Come on," I said dragging him to his feet to the door. I kicked off my shoes and he followed suit. I pulled him out the door into the pouring rain. "This." I said.

I stood in the middle of the backyard, my arms outstretched and my head back, letting the rain soak into my body. He came and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me softly.

"Come on!" I said throwing his arms out into the air like mine were.

I twirled around the yard like a five-year-old pretending to be a helicopter, my hair sending the rain in my hair in all directions.

"I feel so FREE! AH!" I had bumped into Joey in my little five-year-old moment. I started bursting out laughing as I looked at Joey. We started laughing as we held each other in our arms, never wanting to let go.

When we stopped laughing we just stood there for minutes, looking at everything, each other, the street, the lights, the rain, everything. We both were so happy, we didn't care it was raining.

"You know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said looking down at me.

I didn't respond in words, instead I just kissed him, in front of the world. I just kissed him like there was no tomorrow. We kissed for minutes on end, only breaking it off to catch our breath.

We headed back into the house after a while, careful not to drip too much. I grabbed my stuff, and he grabbed his, and we left to my room.

We both took hot showers and as we were drying off, we sat in front of the fire in my room, holding each other, kissing each other, laughing.

We eventually had to say goodnight when my clock told us that it was six in the morning, and we had school the next day, or today. We'd get next to no sleep, then again we both had slept WAY over 14 hours that morning. Seemed like the whole world was working for us, making this the best night it could be.

Joey left and soon after the clones showed up and then Domi-freak followed suit.

I lay in bed that night drifting off to sleep, thinking happy thoughts as the storm came to an end. There's so much you can do in just one stormy night.

**THERE YOU ARE! Sequel or no? I have ideas but it doesn't have to be a sequel… it can just be a story. Oh well, tell me what you think, thought, or want in another story and I will gladly accept them and/or try to do something 'bout it. Thank you to everyone who supported me in the short time it took to write this story!  
**

**XxPix**


End file.
